


Text

by Keiriiverse



Series: Gunnar/Gipsy [5]
Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiriiverse/pseuds/Keiriiverse
Summary: Gunnar gets a text from his girl after a mission, and he finds it hilarious.





	Text

**Author's Note:**

> Some sillyness between Gunnar and my girl Gipsy ;p Pretty sure Barney wouldn't approve.

The Expendables antique junker of a plane flew back from its last mission, having a few new dents and blood stains to show for it.

Inside, Gunnar Jensen lay back on one of the bunks, reading a book his girlfriend Gipsy Rose loaned him. He hadn't thought he'd enjoy a book about a vampire working for the US government, but it was pretty fun and engaging.

Speaking of girlfriends, Gunnars phone went off, the ringing being some bouncy Japanese pop song Gipsy put on his phone. It was a text message from her.

Opening it, the other Expendables almost jumped from their skin once Gunnars booming chest laugh broke the silence.

"Jesus, Gunnar!" Toll Road kicked Gunnar from his spot on the bunk below the massive Swedes.

"Oh my god, you guys have to see this." Gunnar hopped down and let the gang gather round.

Gipsy and her team of mercenaries, The Spirits, were still on assignment in Romania. Obviously they had come out successful because of the pic Gipsy had sent.

On some blood soaked battlefield Gipsy had arranged some of the corpses into a pattern that read 'LUV U BABE' as Gipsy stood in the middle of it blowing a kiss to Gunnar.

"That is seriously twisted." Lee Christmas shook his head and went back to his seat.

"I think it's cute." Gunnar said.


End file.
